


Something In My Heart (I Must Have You)

by LifeLover



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Blacksmith!Michael, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gondorian!Michael, I Don't Even Know, James as a Blue Wizard, M/M, Mcfassy!Lotr x-over, Wizard!James, no really wizard James, probably really ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry,” Michael says blankly. “Are you telling me that I had sex last night – very kinky sex, may I add – with a wizard named James?”</p><p>In which a simple night of pleasure leads to new acquaintances, unexpected choices and two lonely beings finding a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In My Heart (I Must Have You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).



> I don't even know how this happened. It's my birthday and I asked luninosity for a prompt so I could write her a story. Her prompt for me involved McFassy and LOTR/Hobbit elements. Possibly James wanting to dress up as Gandalf for Halloween. I thought - great! Had a whole idea, sat down and started typing. This came out. I don't ... no I really don't know what happened. Hopefully, this fulfills what luninosity was hoping for from me. She'll probably be able to fill my prompt to her much more successfully, but .... well I tried. *shrug* Title and lyrics used are from "Strangers In The Night". In my case, the Frank Sinatra version. ^_^

_“Strangers in the night exchanging glances_

_Wond’ring in the night what were the chances_

_We’d be sharing love before the night was through”_

 

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Michael says blankly. “Are you telling me that I had sex last night – very kinky sex, may I add – with a wizard named _James_?”

 

“Yeah,” James said quietly, shifting and wincing slightly. No doubt sore from last night’s activities. Said wizard was currently still in Michael’s bed, cotton blankets puddled around those sharp hips and only barely covering his morning erection, sympathetic in their offer of comfort. Those magical (and wasn’t that description appropriate?) oceanic eyes were still drowsy, but held slight hints of defiance, resignation and shame. Michael started to wonder about the last, but quickly turned his attention back to his puzzled question.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m just a blacksmith of Gondor. But – aren’t wizards supposed to be older? And named Gandalf or Radagast or other such names?”

 

James bit that tempting lower lip. “That is one of the reasons why nobody really knows about me. I’m one of the Blue Wizards. The others either help heroes or have found a place where they belong. Radagast with his animals or Saruman and Gandalf with each other.”

 

Michael slowly came back over and sat on the edge of the bed, still stunned with the news. All he’d been looking for was an amiable bedmate. The traveler with the mysterious, mischievous blue eyes had seemed a great choice. Shorter than Michael, wild tumbles of sparrow-brown hair for him to grip and pale skin on a body that revealed bursts of freckles like flying sparks when striking hot iron. Of course, Michael was striking something else last night and shaping quite a different weapon. One of pleasure and dominance and a body’s pliant surrender and handling in Michael’s capable hands.

 

All he’d done this morning was go to pick up James’ traveling stick when suddenly the sleepy voice had murmured _don’t touch, that’s my staff. Wizard’s staff_. He suddenly realized that his companion was still quiet, which he’d already learned from one night was not a normal occurrence. Glancing over, he saw that James was resting his head in his hands and a small shiver went down Michael’s spine at the sight. James looked suddenly very small and well, defeated. Or maybe not defeated so much as resigned. A foregone conclusion already reached. Even the patch of bed was in shadow, the sun seemingly have deserted for happier homes.

 

Reaching over, he ignored the small flinch James gave as he grasped the man’s shoulder.

 

“James?”

 

James gave a small laugh that, echoing hollowly, sounded like a choked-off sob. “I’ll just be going then. Sorry about this – I know magic’s a bit of a creepy subject among Men. I know I do .. don’t _belong_ here.”

 

Michael felt a lump in his throat and before he could think it through or stop himself he said “Why not?”

 

James stared astonished at him. His clothes and staff laying in the corner seemed to stare at Michael as well. “What?”

 

“You don’t need to leave. If,” he paused, but then went on. “If you stayed, you could belong. To me, I mean. I’d like that, if you chose to trust me … to _belong_ to me then you’d have a place. A home and someone who cares about what you do and what happens to you. I care. And I think James is a splendid wizard name for a wizard and a beautiful one,” his hand cupped that soft, rosy cheek, “for my submissive. If you’d care to.”

 

“Oh god,” James breathed out, love and hope lighting that endless sky of his eyes, so blue Michael thought he could drown in them. “Yes,” he whispered, hugging Michael to him and burying his face into Michael’s broad shoulder. “Yes _please_. Yours. Your submissive, belonging to you.”

 

As Michael, having tumbled back into the bed, held James, one arm securely around the other’s thin waist (and he’d have to feed the man properly, he was far too thin) and the other stroking soothingly through waves of slight curls, he smiled. He’d never expected to find love for himself. Had been content with the occasional night of sex and a job well-done. He didn’t even think he’d realized how lonely he’d been until this wizard named an improbable James, this beautiful man had appeared in his vision. James was magical – maybe not commanding armies or elements but contributing to making the world a happier place. The kind that remembered every person – man, wife, or child – and made them feel they were important and beloved.

 

Yeah, it wouldn’t be hard to fall in love. In fact he probably was already, and James seemed to be as well. They could be in love with each other and belong to each other. And that is the best magic there is in all of Middle-earth.

 

 

 

 

_“Ever since that night we’ve been together_

_Lover’s at first sight, in love forever_

_It turned out so right for strangers in the night”_


End file.
